Love or Lust?
by LemonyGoodness-123
Summary: A collection of mating stories, with many different pairings. Some will be true love; others will be nothing more than the lust of a young tom and a she-cat in heat. Some may even be raping stories. But we'll just wait and see.
1. Author's Note

**Okay, so, the Summary says it all. These chapters will be lemons from many different pairings, ****some romantic, some simply lustful, and some flat-out rape. The main way I pick my pairings is through not only picking myself, but actually through reviewers telling me what they want. So, in the review that you most certainly will be giving (Right?), tell me ****what you'd like to see.**

**Are there any guidelines on what you can request? Not really... it can be rape, love, lust, anything. Incest, gay, lesbian, I don't really care. I've had all three of those suggested already xD.**

**Also; I know that cats can't physically engage in oral sex. So don't give me a biology lesson. I KNOW.**

**In addition to that: I also am aware that male felines have a barb on their penis, which, when they pull out, pops out and scrapes the vagina walls of the female. This is what causes them to ovulate. Now, I considered writing this into the story, but I finally decided that I_ sometimes_ will mention it, and sometimes will not. I mean, this is FANTASY - you can sort of do what you want with it, you know? So, PLEASE, do not lecture me about this, 'kay?**

**Now, onto the story!  
**


	2. Squirrel x Bramble

**I do not own Warriors or any of its characters. If I did, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight would be back together by now.  
**

**Okay, so, here's the first chapter; one of my favorite parings, Squirrel X Bramble. This is my very first lemon, so it'll probably be a bit choppy, but read away!  
**

* * *

"Follow me," the deputy whispered, his amber eyes gleaming in the starry night. The moon was waning, the only light coming from Silverpelt, the stars that spilled over the midnight sky.

The entire camp was asleep. Moonhigh was on it's way, as Squirrelflight stood to follow the dark tabby out of camp. The nighttime air was still and soundless as they padded silently through the woods. "Wh-where are we going, Bramblclaw?" she asked, shivering in the early leaf-fall air.

"You'll see." he responded, pressing his flank against hers.

She knew where they were going. She wasn't even sure why she had asked. It wasn't very difficult to figure out. She was afraid, but excited, too. She knew she was in heat, which only made her anticipate the night more. But at the same time, she was terrified - it was her first time. She didn't want kits - yet - but she did want Brambleclaw to make her his, and to become his official mate.

"Almost there," the brown tabby whispered, twining his tail with hers.

Squirrelflight only nodded, her voice caught in her throat. She began examining her surroundings, seeing if she could guess where he was leading her. She knew they were somewhere in the northern territory, but in the darkness of the night, and also how they still hadn't completely learned the new territory yet, she couldn't pinpoint where.

"We're here," Brambleclaw mewed softly, using his tail to brush aside the ferns and brush that formed a sort of wall.

Squirrelflight gasped, at a loss for words. Past the small entrance that Brambleclaw had just opened, was a beautiful little hollow, about three fox-lengths wide. There was a small pool of sparkling water in the corner, about two tail-lengths deep, and the ground was soft and dry. "Brambleclaw..." she breathed. "It's beautiful..."

"I know," he replied, burying his muzzle in her fur and inhaling deeply. "I found it the other day, and I thought it was perfect... just for us."

"It is," she replied, still breathless.

He licked her ear, slowly proceeding down to her neck, causing her to purr loudly. He paused. "Let's build a nest..." he purred, rubbing his cheek along hers. "There's some very soft moss that grows near the pool over there."

Squirrelflight nodded, giving the top of his head a quick lick, and turning to gather some ferns for the base of the nest. She knew what the nest was for; once again, feelings of excitement and anxiety swirled inside of her. "Breathe, Squirrelflight," she meowed to herself, so softly that she almost didn't hear it herself.

Taking a deep breath, she dragged the soft green ferns over to the center of the small hollow, using her paws to arrange them into a circular shape. Brambleclaw padded up with a large wad of soft moss gripped in his teeth, which her dropped next to her and proceeded to tear apart with his claws. Squirrelflight took the shreds of moss and lined the nest with them.

Brambleclaw licked her ear and motioned with his tail for her to follow him, climbing into the nest. Squirrelflight swallowed nervously, clambering in clumsily a curling beside him. _Now what?_ she thought anxiously. There was a heartbeat of awkward silence, seeming to Squirrelflight like a season of it. Then Brambleclaw leaned forward and began to lick her ear once more, causing her to shudder and shuffle closer to him.

He licked it in slow, steady strokes, his eyes closed. Moving down, he proceeded to her neck, then paused. He gave the top of her head a quick lick before continuing to her chest and stomach, licking the fur the wrong way, then smoothing back down. Slowly, teasingly, he came closer and closer to her core, giving the fur at her tail base a swift lick.

Squirrelflight lifted her tail instinctively, a soft moan escaping her as Brambleclaw teased her, getting so close to her core before moving away again.

Finally, he plunged his tongue into her, causing her to writhe in pleasure. He swirled his tongue around a few times, then pulled it out, delicately licking circles around her core. He was now standing over her, his hindqaurters positioned over her head and his face at her rump. She was crouched beneath him, her eyes shut in pure bliss.

Cracking her eyes open, she spotted his member, the pink flesh now out of it's sheathe. By some unknown instinct, she stretched forward and gave it an experimental flick with her tongue, eliciting a rather loud groan from him as he swirled his tongue around her core. More of the soft pink flesh was emerging, unsheathing itself and pulsing rapidly.

Brambleclaw could feel her heat as he licked and teased with his tongue, and he felt himself growing larger. He gasped when he felt her flick his member for the first time, moaning loudly and thrusting himself forward slightly. He plunged his tongue deeper into her hole, hungrily digging with it now.

Squirrelflight yowled in pleasure as he hit her in just the right spot, writing under him. Leaning forward, she flicked his member with her tongue again, before sticking her tongue out all the way and dragging it all the way across the pink flesh. He yowled in pleasure, bucking his hips forward automatically as she did so.

Finally, Brambleclaw climbed off of her, panting. Squirrelflight shuddered as she calmed down. Turning her rump towards him again, she lifted her tail, exposing her hot core. Brambleclaw didn't need a second invitation. Leaning down to grasp her scruff in a love-bite, he mounted her, pausing at her entrance. Squirrelflight couldn't stand it. "Make me yours, Brambleclaw," she mewed softly. "I'm ready." Then, swiftly, he plunged into her, causing her to yowl in pain and pleasure. As he thrust backwards, she yowled again.

Over and over again he thrust, and at first she winced every time he withdrew. But soon, the pain began to turn to something else, and she began enjoying it. "Faster," she managed to breathe, and he obliged, pumping in and out of her vigorously.

Squirrelflight's walls tightened as she neared the end, and she knew he was close, too. Then, in one glorious moment, they cried out together, him spilling inside of her and collapsing on top of her.

He snuggled down next to her, sharing tongues, until each of them had fur as soft as a downy kittens.

"I love you..." he meowed softly, his eyelids drooping from exhaustion as he lay beside her in the nest.

"I love you too," she mewed, nuzzling closer to him.

* * *

**Sorry if they sounded a bit AU - once again, this is my first lemon. Now, PLEASE review, as it's my way of knowing if my chapter's any good or not. Also, I tend to update faster. Oh, and if you like, I'd really like it if I got some chapter suggestions; in fact, I'd love it. I'll do just about any character pairings, and I'll do it in the form of love, lust, rape, or anything else you can think of.  
**


	3. Squirrel x Ash Rape

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! It's actually a bit infuriating; this story has had five-hundred UNIQUE visitors (About a thousand hits,), but only ten reviews. It's not to late to start reviewing, those who haven't yet ;). But in response to Mistfern, I really will consider that one; I actually love that pairing. And yes, I've read about SkyClan ;) both in Firestar's Quest and in SkyClan's Destiny. In fact, for future notice everyone, I have read EVERY Warriors book EVER published, 'kay? Just so'ya know. That's every manga, super edition, everything.**

**Okay, this is a RAPE chapter, alright? You know at the end of Long Shadows when Ashfur traps Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather? Well, this takes place then... except the Three get out of camp. Only Squirrelflight is caught.**

**

* * *

**Squirrelflight dashed into the nursery, yowling a warning as she ran. "There's a fire! Everybody get out of camp!" She ran back outside, whipping her head around and searching for any cat who was caught inside the inferno. She most of the cats streaming out of the camp, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather among them. Seeing that her kits were safe, she nodded briefly to herself before racing to check the elders' den.

She heard a anxious meow coming from the clearing, very faint over the roar of the flames. Pounding back outside the den, she saw a struggling kit, forgotten in the madness. Through the smoke, she couldn't tell whose he was. Without a second thought, and with a silent prayer to StarClan, she scooped the young cat up and raced for the exit to the stone hollow.

She spotted Thornclaw pushing his way through the burning brush, and when he saw her he yowled, "Do you have Daisy's kit?" Unable to answer through the kit's fur, she nodded and lunged forward.

Suddenly, a loud _crack! _was heard, and in slow motion a flame-engulfed burning branch came crashing down in between her and Thornclaw. She just managed to twist her neck and throw the young kit through, it plopping at Thornclaw's paws, and leap backwards before the humongous oak crashed down onto her.

"Squirrelflight!"

Thornclaw's anxious mew was muffled over the roar of the flames, and, coughing though the smoke, Squirrelflight was just able to meow, "It's okay! Go on ahead. I know another way out!" before turning and racing again for the elders den. Dashing behind it, she leapt for the rocks that she knew lead to her secret passage out, but in her smoke-weakened state she slipped and her claws scrabbled pitifully on the smooth stones.

Heaving all her strength into her paws, she scrambled up, and leapt once more, her pads connecting the smooth top. Silently thanks StarClan, she began the long, precarious trek up the rocky slope.

Reaching the top, she found herself in a small clearing surrounded by dry bushes. Stopping to catch her breath, she collapsed on the ground, but her much-needed rest was cut short as the whole sky was illuminated by a crackling bolt of lightning, stabbing down as if it was going to impale her. Thunder rolled overhead as the dry bushes burst into flames.

Squirrelflight gasped, leaping to her paws. The panic she felt inside was steadily growing, as she realized that there was no escape, no way out. _StarClan, please let me die quickly, _she prayed, knowing that fire was a horrible death.

Her prayer was unnecessary though, as another loud creaking sound was heard. She spun around just in time to see a gigantic oak tree crashing down, breaking the wall of flames. "Thank StarClan!" she cried out. Mustering any strength she had left, she limped as quickly as she could over to the tree, hoisting herself on top of it.

Her relief soon changed to confusion, and then to fear as she saw a large, muscular cat step out from the shadows. He crossed the log purposefully, his gleaming eyes never leaving hers.

She felt herself growing uncomfortable, her sense of terror growing, but she relaxed when the mystery cat got close enough to recognize. "Oh, it's only you, Ashfur," she mewed, her voice cracking with pain from all the smoke she had breathed in. Her mew was cut short though, when Ashfur raised a sheathed paw and clouted her on the side of the head.

The smoke had exhausted her, and she swayed on her paws momentarily before collapsing, unconscious.

Her eyes flitted open, the smell of smoke still on the breeze._ I can't have been out for more than a few minutes,_ she realized. Then everything came flooding back to her.

The fire, the log, and... Ashfur. Anger flared up in her, and she tried to stand, but only managed to stumble and fall back down. Exhaustion weighed down on her, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But in the shadows, she caught the gleam of an eye, and felt her anger swell once more as she recognized Ashfur. "What did you do?" she demanded. "Why did you hit me? Why didn't you help me?"

A sly smile spread across the gray tabby warrior's mouth, and he stepped forward once again. "I did what I've been wanting to do for seasons, Squirrelflight... and today, I'm finally going to get my revenge."

Squirrelflight couldn't stop herself from gulping, and she took a paw-step back, before squaring her shoulders and stopping. "If you take one more step towards me, Ashfur, I swear by StarClan, I'll flay your ear."

But her threat only seemed to amuse him. "Always the same fierce, stubborn warrior. But no," he continued mildly, "I'm not afraid of you. You're still weak from the fire. Look at you! You can hardly stand up." Once again the evil smile spread across his lips. "Oh, no, have many more plans for you, Squirrelflight."

His calm, subdued way of talking scared her, and she felt herself shiver. He advanced, a lustful look entering his eyes.

"If you fight it, you'll see what happens..." he whispered into her ear. He began licking her ear roughly, causing her to shudder, and proceeded down her neck to her belly fur.

"S-stop, please," she begged, but the gray warrior ignored her. He continued down her belly, nearing her core, and paused. He licked around her tail base, getting ever so close and darting away. It was torturing her.

Then, he brought his long, pink tongue dragging over the soft flesh, making her moan slightly. She cursed herself as he smiled triumphantly at her.

Ashfur grinned again, and stood up, walking around her body, and pausing by her head. With none of the gentleness from before, he leaned down and bit her scruff, yanking her to her paws. Blood welled where his teeth had connected to her neck.

Circling her shaking body, he returned to her core. He rubbed his member against her opening, making her fidget. "Just get it over with," she murmured. Leaning forward, he snatched her scruff again, even harder than the first time, and plunged swiftly into her.

Squirrelflight yowled in pain. Brambleclaw never mated her like this; he was always slow and steady at first, letting her adjust before he began thrusting quickly. This was nothing like that at all. Pain blurred her vision, and in he weak condition she swayed on her paws, nearly falling to the ground. Without waiting for her to adjust, he pumped in and out of her faster, gripping her scruff tight enough to draw blood.

Squirrelflight screwed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw, waiting for the pain to be over. He would pay... she would tell her father as soon as he let her go. Unless... she gulped, the idea that he would kill her not sounding too far off. Her fear was interrupted as she found the pain was fading, replaced by pleasure. She cursed herself as she bucked her hips backwards, and began to thrust in rhythm with the warrior. She moaned slightly, unable to hold it back. She wasn't sure if Ashfur heard it - his own groans were drowning out any sound. She felt her walls tighten and him spill himself inside of her, and she thanked StarClan it was over.

Ashfur fell to the ground panting. He stared at her, the lust in his eyes fading.

Squirrelflight glared at him. "You'll be exiled from the Clan for this, Ashfur! Don't think I'm staying silent," she threatened. Her inside ached.

Uncertainty flickered in the gray tabby's eyes, but it was gone so quickly Squirrelflight wondered if she'd imagined it. "Yes, you will," he responded cooly. "Because if you don't," his voice lost all smoothness, changing quickly to threatening as he took a step towards her, "I'll kill them. I'll _kill _your kits; don't think I won't. I swear by StarClan, I will."

"You swearing by StarClan means nothing!" she spat. "After today, even cats there will shudder your name; you'll be doomed to walk the Dark Forest forever!"

"Then I swear by that, and by everything from here to the old forest!" his voice lost it's anger, and grew scarily low. "I _will_ kill them."

Squirrelflight swallowed. "All right," she mewed in a small voice. "I won't tell anyone."

* * *

**So what did you think? And remember, please tell me what you'd like to see! Also, I have a poll with the most-suggested lemons up on my profile, so go check it out. But also please include your own in your review.**


	4. Ivy x Hawk

**Due to it being MASSIVELY requested, here is the Ivy x Hawk lemon I promised...**

* * *

Ivypaw opened her eyes to see herself standing in a dark forest. But she wasn't surprised at all. She seemed totally at ease in the shadowy place, even sitting down to wash her face. She looked like she was waiting for something... or someone.

A large, dark brown tabby stepped out of the shadows, his eyes like to chips of ice. Ivypaw stood up immediately, a purr rising in her chest. "Hawkfrost!" she greeted the tabby, clearly delighted by his presence.

Hawkfrost nodded. "Ivypaw," he addressed more smoothly. He approached her and gave her ear a quick lick, before turning and flicking his tail. "Follow me," he meowed. "I've got something to teach you."

Ivypaw purred, following him without a second question. She had been receiving lessons from the large tabby quite often, and had come to idolize him. She paid no attention to the toms in her waking world Clan; no, her true love was Hawkfrost. Or so she believed.

Hawkfrost could hardly contain himself, his mind burning at the thought of what would happen when they reached the clearing. He knew that the young she-cat had a massive crush on her, that she would do anything for him. His eyes gleamed as he led the way, anticipating the end of their trek. He had been gnawing his tail lately he was so horny, his mind filled with fantasies of him mating with various she-cats. Today he would finally get to do it for real; it had been _so_ long since he had done it, back before Brambleclaw had murdered him... A growl rose in his throat at the thought of his half-brother.

Ivypaw stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, referring to his growl.

"Nothing," he replied smoothly, his face clear again. He gave her a loving flick with his tail and continued walking.

They emerged in a small clearing surrounded by trees. "What is it that you're going to teach me today?" Ivypaw questioned.

Hawkfrost plastered a smile onto his face. "You'll see..." he repeated. "Come here." he motioned with his tail. "Lie down."

Ivypaw obliged, a tad confused. Hawkfrost moved towards her with a lustful look in his eyes. What was that look? she wondered, knowing she had seen it before but unable to place it. _Yes!_ She had seen Dustpelt looking at Ferncloud like that, before they left the camp together for some privacy. Any cat over the age of six moons knew what the_ privacy_ was. She had even _walked in _on _Firestar _and Sandstorm one time, out in the forest. Thank goodness they hadn't seen her. Her heart sped up at the thought of what was going to happen; not in fear, but in excitement.

Hawkfrost stopped at her head, giving her ear a good long cleaning. He continued down to her neck, then jumped straight to her belly. Ivypaw quivered with anticipation, wishing he would go faster. She raised her tail, exposing her hot, tight core. She had never mated before; it was obvious, and with this the lust in Hawkfrost's eyes grew. As he groomed her, making her want to yowl in frustration every time he would get so close then pull away, she wrenched her head to the side. She had to hold back a gasp when she saw his member, the pink flesh unsheathing itself and growing steadily.

Ivypaw was jolted back up when he finally licked her right on the core, causing her to let out a moan of ecstasy. He licked in slow circles, and she savored the feeling, digging her claws into the ground. She gasped and started when he dug his tongue inside of her, caressing her inside and making her squirm and moan.

Then he stopped, his eyes meeting hers, and moved closer, turning on his side and flicking his ear for her to come closer. She knew what to do next; she had seen Sandstorm doing it to Firestar once. Bending down, she licked his member's pink flesh, eliciting a loud groan from Hawkfrost. He writhed beneath her as she chewed slightly, and swirled her tongue around. Just when he began to pant very quickly, he meowed, "Stop," and pulled away.

Hawkfrost stood up, his blue eyes not leaving hers, and grasped her scruff. She pressed herself closer to him as a sign to continue, and he pressed against her core. Swiftly he plunged himself, eliciting a yowl of pain from Ivypaw, and stopped, pushing himself further into her. When he was sure no more of him could fit, he withdrew slowly. Faster this time, he plunged in again. She meowed again, but quieter this time.

Ivypaw gritted her teeth against the pain. When he withdrew again, faster this time, and began to pump, the pain began to subside, letting pleasure take the reigns. Soon the pain was nothing more than a bad memory, and she bucked herself backwards for him to enter her more deeply. She began thrusting in time with him, feeling her walls tighten, and finally him spill inside of her as he yowled loud enough for all of StarClan to hear. She heard herself joining in, before collapsing beside him, panting.

They lay still for a heartbeat. Hawkfrost lifted his head, meeting her gaze. "You passed," he meowed simply.

Ivaypaw smiled, her eyes full of lust. Leaning forwards, she whispered, "I think I'd like to re-take the test."

* * *

**So anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! It sucks that there are 600+ unique visitors but 14 reviews :/. Would it really hurt you to scribble out a short little review, telling me what I did right, how to improve, and/or what you'd like to see next? And that goes for you, person that put my story on story alert but didn't review! I won't say your name out loud :D, but consider yourself shamed!**


	5. Spotted x Claw Rape

**Sorry for the delay everyone; been really busy. I know I promised a Dove x Tiger, but this isn't one. I'll try to do one eventually, I promise.**

**Also, and this is important: I've changed my mind about preferring to not do slash stuff. I'm fine with it now, and I'm actually wondering if I am capable of doing it; the main reason before I said I'd prefer not to was because I was afraid I'd mess it up. But I decided to try it, not, if you guys want me to :).**

Now, this is a RAPE, so if you don't like that, don't read.  


* * *

A battle yowl made Spottedleaf jump while applying the poultice of cobwebs to Runningwind's wounds. "ShadowClan, attack!"

Runningwind growled and shouldered past Spottedleaf. Flicking his tail briefly in goodbye, he lunged out of the medicine cat den and into the chaos that was going on outside.

Spottedleaf wished briefly she could be of some help, but she knew that even though she had basic fight training, as all medicine cats did, that it wouldn't amount to much if she faced a well-seasoned ShadowClan warrior. Besides, where would the Clan be if it was without a medicine cat?_ No,_ she told herself, _I must stay here._

But still, she found herself pacing and flicking her ears nervously as she shakily prepared poultices for after the battle._ What about Firepaw? _she fretted, anxious about the ginger apprentice.

A growl voiced behind her, and she spun around, fur bristling ever so slightly. Was it a warrior, who'd been hurt so badly in the battle that they couldn't continue fighting? In the dim light, she could just barely make his form out.

No, she realized, drawing in a quick breath of air. That wasn't ThunderClan scent. That was...

A dark brown battled-scarred tom shouldered his way aggressively towards her, and Spottedleaf took a timid step back. "Who are you?" she challenged. "Surely ShadowClan need their warriors outside, where your Clan is currently viciously attacking my Clan without any good reason," she meowed pointedly.

"Oh, I think ShadowClan can last without me... if only for a little while," he said gruffly, taking another threatening pawstep closer.

"Well, surely you have no business being in here. I'm no threat to ShadowClan; I'm a medicine cat. StarClan don't take kindly to cats who attack medicine cats..." she hissed. Her voice was thick with anger, but inside she was shaking with fear.

"StarClan is the last thing on my mind right now..." growled the tom.

"If you thi-" Spottedleaf's mew was cut short as something barreled into her, knocking her to the ground. In the dark, all she could see were his two gleaming eyes.

But they weren't focused; they were clouded with an unreadable emotion.

"Stay down," he hissed in her ear, his hot, smelly breath causing Spottedleaf to gag.

She began to thrash, but her breath caught in her throat as she felt an indescribable jolt of pain in her right leg, and she looked up to see the dark warrior's claws buried in her foreleg.

"They call me Clawface for a reason," he hissed in her face. "Why do you think my mother named me Clawkit?"

Clawface raised a paw, unsheathing the claws, and Spottedleaf choked when she saw the length of them. They were black, long and hooked, and sharper than even Tigerclaw's claws.

"Now, are you going to listen to me, and keep quiet? Or will this be harder than it has to be..." He put pressure on the claw he had pressed against her throat, and a small drop of blood welled up where he had it pressed.

Spottedleaf would have shaken her head, but she didn't want to risk Clawface's claw being driven into her throat, so she simply widened her eyes and remained silent, hoping he'd get the idea.

"Good," he growled. What was he going to do to her?

The weight suddenly left her body, and she began to stand up, when something cool and wet pressed against her most secret parts. "Oh!" she gasped, her legs wobbling and collapsing to the floor. "Ohhh..."

Clawface raised his head, his eyes gleaming, and licked his nose. Plunging back down, he lifted a paw, placing it carefully on her core, and began to slowly move it in circles. Just when Spottedleaf thought she could take no more, he pulled it away, and she hissed softly. But before she could say anything, something warm and wet pressed against her steaming, dripping center, and she dug her claws into the ground, yowling in ecstasy.

Clawface smiled to himself, swirling his tongue in circles. Pulling his tongue away, he extended his head forward. Using his nose to gently caress her core, he lowered a paw and softly stroked his quickly growing length. _It will come, _he reminded himself. _Soon, soon._ For now, he would just enjoy playing with her.

Spottedleaf clawed at the ground, tearing up bits of dirt and ripping the herbs scattered on the ground to shreds. His slow, precise movements were killing her, and she gritted her teeth, trying not to give him the pleasure of her cooperation. But she couldn't hold back a moan when he plunged his tongue inside her, licking hungrily at her innermost walls. "Oh, Firepaw!" she moaned, writhing. She could just imagine the flame colored apprentice standing over her, pleasuring her, his beautiful green eyes gleaming with love.

The blood roaring in her ears, Spottedleaf cried out, and white, milky liquid spurted out onto the ground behind her. Clawface greedly lapped the steaming liquid up, his eyes gleaming with lust, and lifted his head. Bits of white were tangled in his long whiskers.

Spottedleaf's sense returned, the pleasure of the orgasm leaving her, and she growled, trying to struggle to her paws. "Oh no, sweetheart," Clawface growled. "I'm not through with you yet."

Advancing slowly, he pushed her head to the ground, using his claws to hold her flailing forelegs down. Positioning his rear over her head, and his head directly above her belly, he paused, savoring the moment.

Spottedleaf drew back in fear at the tom's member directly above her face. A mouse-length long shaft of pink flesh had ermeged from its furry casing, and was pulsing rapidly. She could practically feel the heat emanating from it, begging for attention.

Clawface, thoroughly enjoying her fear, decided he couldn't wait any longer. Not wasting another heartbeat, he plunged downwards, into her mouth, and backed up so that he was practically sitting on her face.

Spottedleaf gagged on the long, fleshy length, trying to spit it out, but claws digging into her legs quickly removed that idea from her head. She choked, swirling her tongue around it experimentally. Maybe if she gave him what he wanted, she'd get out of this alive...

Clawface growled in pleasure, automatically thrusting deeper into her mouth, causing her to cough in a muffled sort of way. He grinned evilly to himself, enjoying every second of it, his eyes shut in bliss. Thrusting once more, harder than he thought possible, her head smacked against a rock, and she fell unmoving on her side. He slid off of her, exhausted, onto the floor, and landed on his back, his length sticking straight up in the air.  
**  
((A/N: Spottedleaf got knocked in the head hard enough to not knock her out, but... sort of knock her out. She's doing everything in the italics, but it looks different to her than to Clawface, obviously.))  
**  
Spottedleaf's mind spun, stars dotting her vision. Cracking her eyes open, she saw Firepaw before her, Her eyes filled with lust, she approached him carefully. In her mind, it was Firepaw she saw laying there, not Clawface. 

_"Oh, Firepaw," the tortoiseshell medicine cat purred seductively, approaching the fiery ginger tom slowly. Her tail curled over her back, and she carefully weaved her body, showing off her pretty tortoiseshell features, purring all the while. Firepaw's green eyes gleamed in anticipation, filled with love and lust, as she bent over his rear. Lying on his back, her length stuck up in the air, at the perfect position for Spottedleaf to achieve her objective. She carefully flicked the pulsing tip with her tongue, slowly at first, and Firepaw gasped beneath her. _

_Next she licked it hard, rubbing her rough tongue on it and causing Firepaw to dig his claws into the ground beside taking the end in her mouth, she began digging her tongue into the tiny slit on the top, slurping loudly. Firepaw yowled, writhing beneath her, and began thrusting forward into her mouth. Finally, the tension climaxed, and sticky white fluid shot out of his penis. Most of it landed in Spottedleaf's mouth, but some fell to the ground, where Spottedleaf quickly licked it up. Turning back to Firepaw, he meowed, "You're my best she-cat yet. I can't wait to get into that tight hole of yours!" _

Spottedleaf took a step back. This wasn't like Firepaw at all. Blinking, her vision cleared, and standing before her was Clawface, not Firepaw. She hissed at him, angry at herself for being fooled.

Clawface growled, lunging at her, and pinning her to the ground again. Forcing her to crouch, he stood behind her, and rubbed his member against her opening, making her shake with anticipation and fear. Biting onto her scruff, he plunged into her, moaning.

Spottedleaf cried out in pain, feeling her inside walls being torn up. Why her? The pain grew, then turned into a numb, buzzing feeling. It still hurt, but in a different way now.

She didn't know how long it had been when she finally heard Clawface yowl in ecstasy, and when she felt him fill her up, but from the way her insides burned she knew it must have been a while. As he exited her, she fell to the ground, exhausted. "Please," she begged. "Is it over?"

Clawface chuckled evilly. "Yes, it's over. For you, anyway." Leaning forward, he grabbed her by the scruff and flipped her over. She tried to swipe at him, but before she could land a blow his claws met the flesh at her neck.

Choking black darkness overwhelmed her, and her last thought before she was swallowed up by the wave was,_ I'm sorry, Firepaw._

* * *

**So, yeah, I know in the book they just find her dead behind the nursery, but that wouldn't have worked as well. So anyway, please review and tell me what you'd like to see :) and make sure to read the above author's note. **


End file.
